My Sweet Candy Girl
by AbracaForte
Summary: "Apa kamu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan bila seorang wanita dan seorang pria berada di dalam satu ruangan?"/"A-Apa maksud sen—"/"Ssst. Cukup diam dan nikmati saja."


Halo semuaaa! Di sini Fo! Hadeuuuuh, fic rated M pertama Fo nih! Mohon bantuan reviewnya ya hehehe~ :D Curhat aja yah, pas bikin fic ini Fo selalu gerak-gerak kayak cacing kepanasan yang kesurupan HA-HA-HA! *plak

**Warning**: Rated M for save!

**Disclaimer**: P3P itu punya ATLUS teman-teman... kalo punya Fo Persona bakal jadi BL game HA-HA-HA! /plak

**Summary**: "Apa kamu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan bila seorang wanita dan seorang pria berada di dalam satu ruangan?"/"A-Apa maksud sen—"/"Ssst. Cukup diam dan nikmati saja."/"Rngh..."/"Wajahmu manis, wangimu juga sama seperti permen. Kamu membuatku merasa ingin memakanmu."

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Sweet Candy Girl<strong>_

Malam itu sangat dingin di Iwatodai. Angin musim dingin mulai berhembus beberapa hari lalu. Di tengah lounge dorm, terlihat Shinjiro yang sedang menonton televisi sendirian. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya, sudah berjam-jam ia ditinggal sendirian oleh teman-temannya yang pergi ke Pawlounia Mall.

Ah ya, dia tidak sendirian. Dari semua teman-temannya yang pergi ke Pawlounia Mall hanya satu orang yang tidak ikut ke sana—Minako Arisato.

"Ne... hari ini dingin sekali ya, senpai?" sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Shinjiro. Pemuda itu menoleh, dilihatnya sesosok gadis berambut brunette dengan iris merah yang sedang tersenyum. Melihat ekspresi dari gadis bermarga Arisato itu, ia hanya ikut tersenyum—walaupun hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang muncul dan bibirnya.

"Hei," panggil Shinjiro. Yang dipanggil hanya sedikit tersentak dan kali ini senyum Shinjiro semakin melebar. Tangannya yang besar mulai membelai halus pipi Minako. "Apa kamu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan bila seorang wanita dan seorang pria berada di dalam satu ruangan?"

"A-Apa maksud sen—"

"Ssst," Shinjiro menghentikan ucapan Minako hanya dengan meletakan jarinya di bibir merah gadis itu. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam lembut punggung tangan gadis itu lalu membisik. "Cukup diam dan nikmati saja."

Pipi Minako bersemu ketika tangan Shinjiro mulai merayapi pipinya. Perlahan namun pasti, Shinjiro menipiskan jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Minako. Minako merasakan tubuhnya membeku ketika bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak bisa melawan ketika lidah Shinjiro mulai memasukinya.

"Rngh..." Minako sedikit mengerang ketika lidah Shinjiro dan lidahnya bertautan. Perlahan Minako merasakan sensasi aneh—mungkin sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri ketika ia mengadukan lidahnya dengan lidah Shinjiro dan menyebabkan saliva-nya terproduksi lebih dari biasanya.

Tangan Shinjiro mulai berpindah dari punggung tangan ke pundak kecil Minako. Sementara itu lidahnya masih sibuk mengabsen deretan gigi putih Minako. Gadis itu kini merasakan Shinjiro yang perlahan mendorongnya, membuatnya merebahkan diri ke sofa di lounge dorm.

Shinjiro menghentikan ciumannya terhadap Minako, lalu memandangi gadis itu. Wajahnya sangat merah, napasnya terengah-engah karena menghirup oksigen yang sempat menghilang—begitu juga dengannya, saliva-nya sedikit keluar di ujung-ujung bibirnya. Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu tersenyum melihat sisi di mana sang leader S.E.E.S. lemah. Tangannya yang tadi sempat memegangi pundak gadis itu, mulai menopang dagunya yang tirus. Sementara itu tangan kanannya mulai memainkan rambut Minako dengan cara menggulung-gulungkan jemarinya diantara rambut-rambut coklat kemerahannya.

"Apa kamu tahu, Minako?" ia mulai berkata ketika iris merah lawan bicaranya mulai memandangnya. "Wajahmu manis, wangimu juga sama seperti permen. Kamu membuatku merasa ingin memakanmu."

Minako tersentak begitu Shinjiro mulai bernapas di dekat lehernya, tak selang sedetik kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya tambah kaku begitu tangan Shinjiro mengunci pergerakan tangannya dan menggigiti lehernya dan membuat sebuah _kiss-mark_, "Se-Senpai..." erangnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja...

KRIET

Pintu dorm terbuka! Baik Shinjiro maupun Minako tersentak dan membetulkan posisi duduk mereka. Minako dan Shinjiro memandangi pintu dorm dan melihat teman-teman mereka yang mulai masuk dengan ribut, lalu saling memandangi diri mereka satu sama lain. Shinjiro tersenyum lebar pada Minako yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Mau melanjutkannya di kamarku?" tawar Shinjiro.

"Yah, boleh lah." Ucap Minako sambil tersenyum.

.

**~fin~**

* * *

><p>Hoh! Gileee! Akhirnya selesai juga! Yaaah, emang nggak parah-parah banget sih fic-nya, ya iyelah Fo terlalu cepet 3 tahun buat bikin fic THE REAL RATED M! Tapi, yang segini aja Fo udah goyang-goyang kayak cacing kesurupan terus pusing ke sana-sini kayak Ayu Ting-Ting nyungsep ke selokan. Jadi, review yah review! Oke? :D<p> 


End file.
